1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a cellular or mobile phone terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printed circuit board and a display panel unit are incorporated in the enclosure of a mobile phone terminal. The enclosure includes a base and a cover. The cover is engaged with the base by use of attachment claws, for example. The cover is fixed on the base in this manner.
The conventional mobile phone terminal allows an easier detachment of the cover from the base since the attachment claws are utilized to simply engage the cover with the base. Someone may intentionally modify or break the printed circuit board and/or the display panel unit within the enclosure, for example.